The Team and How I Left It
The Team and How I Left it is the 9th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie From My Own Since Roads said people can make newspapers now I'l now consider this as a newspaper called... The Knight's Weekly (not sure if this is the final name) Announcement of the Week - From from my own to a newspaper Starting next week the newspaper will be for both KOTS and it's sister series KOAK (Knight of All Knights). Both series will have each episode link to a page where I'll post the newspaper. It would also be posible to suscribe. VOTE FOR KOTS Vote for KOTS in trix awards User_blog:Paperluigi_ttyd/Double_Blog:_Ben_10_Trix_Awards_Voting_and_Mega_Crossover_Opportunity Ads of the Week Hean 10 Creator's Comments of the Episode This is the probably the episode I changed the most. It was originaly planned as the episode Artie accepts Ed's apoligy and fights charmcaster who stole the luck charm but since I wanted Artie to have a more major role in the mainplot I decided against it. Then I planned to have an episode that was like the episode where Ben was stuck with the highbreed but when I started writing I realized I had no ideas for a part 1. I decided to make the part about Artie not accepting Ed's apoligy (a thing I mentioned in the previous episode only as a joke about artie being angry for waking him up). Then I made the episode too big when I got to the part after the conversation between Echtoros and Artie. I understood it would be imposible to have Artie be free untill the end of the episode (and I didn't really know how to). So I made the part about Ed learning his lesson and tried to make it as long as posible and then ended the episode. The major changes were the cause of the extended hitaus which was supposed to end a week before it's final release. Interesting Fact of the week The word Echtoros means "enemy" in greek. I didn't have any ideas for a name so I just used google translate. Spoiler of the Week Remember Vilgax getting sent to be dissected? Well lets just say he survived worse... Detication of the Episode I deticate this to Maayan, a real life friend of mine. If it wasn't for him I would never have won the talent contest (see my blogs) What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: The Team' Ed wanting me to accept his apoligy? Yeah.. NOT. First of all he doesn't just betray me and excpect me to forgive him when he says sorry. Second he already owed me for the Darren thing and lastly he interupted my sleep telling me sorry. and my mom just had to tell me that shouting at him was wrong and that I should invite him for breakfest! During which time he acted totaly inocent. That made me want to punch him even more! When we finished eating Ed said he trully was sorry and that he hopes that I forgive him. He said he was going to tell Will he is sorry. I HAVE NO IDEA Y but Will accepted the apoligy. He told me we need to focus on our fight against Echtoros. For a week I tried to avoid Ed. When I noticed he was having some secret meetings with Will I didn't want to talk with him to. I overheard them once saying something about a guy named Azmuth. So they've found a replacement for me was what I thought. Thats when I decided to go solo. Who needed them? I was powerfull enough with the charm to defeat Echtoros. I started experementing with the charm myself. Will thought he was so smart?! Well I could figure out more than he ever would about the charm. For example I found out the charm doesn't work when I'm having strong negative emotions. Will would never know that since the guy practicly has no emotions. My next stage was to find Echtoros. It was 10 days after Will tried telling me sorry..... 'Part 2: The Pointless Mission' Obviously the first place I looked for him was the beach. I have NO idea why Echtoros chose the place for his headquaters but when I came there all I saw was rocks. It was kind of imposible it seemed like there was nothing there when last time I was there, there was a huge fortress. I went closer to get a better look and suddenly I saw the entire thing. I looked behind and saw some kind of force field. I continued walking towards the fortress. It was like last time, scary and terrefying but there was something different. I looked at it for a few seconds and then I remembered. It wasn't glowing. Last time I've been there it was glowing. It has been almost a month since the beach thing but after a while I remembered it. It used to glow with power but this time it just looked weak and old. If you didn't look at it for a few seconds it would just seem like one of those abhandoned wearhouses from the movies but if you look more closely you would feel the chill in your bones. I looked around. It seemed like no one was inside for years. There was no sign of Echtoros. I saw a sign that told me to turn back. Instead it just made me want to continue even more. I walked around a bit trying to find an entrance yet there wasn't any. Then I saw a door leading to an underground place. I entered. Inside Echtoros was standing near a big device full with energy. Next to him was Jane. Ed's love. They weren't facing me so they didn't notice me enter. Echtoros was chanting something and energy was drawn to him forming a giant squid. By the time I understood Echtoros was trying to summon Diagon, the guy Ed told me about it was to late. The squid was almost complete and Echtoros was surrounded by energy. Even though it was hopeless I charged for him with the charm pushing the machine so the power would electrify Echtoros. The next thing I remember was falling on something Hard?.... Soft? I wasn't even sure if it was gas or liquid or solid or anything really. When I opened my eyes I saw what I was sitting on. I was on pure energy. You ask how I knew that? Well it looked like orange mana, glowing so bright I could go blind but I didn't. It was really sparkly and stuff too. I looked behind me and I saw Echtoros. He was as surprised as I was but most of all he was angry. For a second I thought he didn't notice me but suddenly he jumped at me shouting that I ruined evrything. Luckily for me (and thanks to some luck magic from the charm) he missed me falling on the ground. I laughed "LOL, .... FAIL dude. Anyway what is this place Echtoros and how come we're here." He shouted at anger at me "This is all YOUR fault. I was about to summon Diagon when you..." "So you admit you were summoning him?" "Wait... why am I telling you this? The point is YOU interfired with the magic energy summoning both of us into the energy container!" I tried sounding calm when I talked to him but inside I was really afraid. Getting stuck inside a box or energy box or whatever with your worst enemty is kind of scary. Before that I knew he was summoning Diagon but only now when he told me that did I understand it. Echtoros who was stronger than me was a gizilion times weaker than Diagon. If diagon was released to the world AGAIN it would be chaotic. The second thing that made me shiver was that Echtoros didn't know how to get out meaning that I probably wasn't going outside too. And if I DID come out that would mean Echtoros would as well and he would complete his plans of summoning Diagon. On top of all that I was powerless against Echtoros since my emotions messed up the charm. I was trapped. I had nowhere to go, nothing to do and I had no one to talk about it. I abandoned my friends. I left evryone who cared about me and I didn't even notice what they thought about it. I was just hurt about what Ed did and I didn't realize that what I did wasn't better. I cried. For the first time since I was 6 I cried. I was lost. Lost in nowhere. Lost forever. To Be Continued... IN A FEW EPISODES. LOL. I guess Artie will take care of himself until then. DUN DUN DUN. Characters *Artie (Story teller) *Ed (mentioned) *Will(mentioned) Villains *Echtoros *Jane (cameo) Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes